This invention relates generally to an electrical bonding strap and more particularly to a bonding strap adapted for use between relatively movable objects having weather stripping or other protective material joining the objects.
There exists many instances where it is desirable and necessary to remove electrical charge from the surface of a conductive body. The obvious application of this principle is with the surface panels of aircraft. There are many other devices which build up a charge that are less obvious, including the voltage build up as the result of an electromagnetic pulse created by a large burst of electromagnetic energy released into the atmosphere. This type of surface charge seriously effects operation of communication and navigation equipment in aircraft and must be controlled and discharged as rapidly as possible.
With regard to aircraft, frequently on larger aircraft there is a discontinuity in surface structures where the wing-center section and fuselage bulkhead join. This is a result of the continuous relative movement between the two members, surface panels if connected would rapidly fail because of fatigue. Therefore, surface panels are separated from the bulkhead and joined by a pressure seal which is usually formed from a strong but flexible rubber seal. This seal effectively electrically insulates the wing section from the fuselage and the means for discharge. Hence, it is necessary to provide an electrical bond between the two bodies that will remain secure but flexible under a wide variety of weather extremes and operating conditions.
Several bonding techniques have been advanced ranging from the nut-bolt to welding for attachment of an electrical connector between bodies. These proposed techniques have difficulties which include the lack of reliability and added expense of installation. Additionally, in the event of a malfunction of the bonding device, repair or replacement necessitates the dissassembly of the pressure seal involving a substantial amount of lost flight time for the aircraft.